Kusu
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Female |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant (formerly) Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Rumsshi (former superior/student) Gowasu (former superior) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Team Universe 10 (subordinates) Great Priest (father) Vados (sister) Marcarita (sister) Martinu (sister) Whis (brother) }} is the Angel of Universe 10 and was the attendant, and martial arts teacher of Rumsshi. She is a child of the Great Priest. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Following her universe's defeat in the Tournament of Power, she is the sole surviving inhabitant left of Universe 10. Appearance Cus is a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair, just like the other Angels although she wears it as a single braided side pigtail and her hair combed in the 80/20 ratio. She carries her Angel Attendant's Staff in her right hand. Like the rest of angels, she has a large light blue halo around her neck. Her attire consists of purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash. Personality Cus always is known to advise both Gowasu and Rumsshi on the difference between good and evil. However, watching clashes between good and evil gets his blood racing. She is fascinated by sharpness of muscles of members of the Team Universe 10. She appears to have a flamboyant and rather showy attitude, as seen when he introduces the fighters of Universe 10 in a manner similar to a game-show host, revealing a more excitable lighthearted side. Though judging by her size and appearance, she seems to be the youngest of the family of angels as she seemed to be more interested in dancing. She is explicitly shown to be the most emotional of her species, having fun quite easily by the company of her fellow deities, as well as mortals, and is visibly upset at even what is trivial for his fellow Angels, such as the defeat of her subordinates at the Tournament of Power, being clearly frustrated and having his mood dampened by the defeats of at least the last three of the Universe 10 warriors: Jilcol, Rubalt and Obuni. In direct contrast to Mojito, who is nonchalant and even smiling regarding the destruction of his universe and its gods, after Universe 10 was erased from the Tournament of Power, she quietly mourned the erasure of his superiors and comrades showing that he respected, cared about, and was emotionally attached to his gods, mortals, and Universe despite her own life being spared; displaying sadness, grief and remorse, something that no other Angel has been shown to have. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Due to the death of Rumsshi, Cus was rendered inactive. However, this was undone when Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus after the rogue Shinjin's actions had been exposed to Gowasu by Goku, Shin, Beerus, and Whis. Universe Survival Saga Cus is seen alongside Rumsshi and Gowasu at the Zen Exhibition Match. She later used his staff, so Rumsshi could communicate with the other Gods of Destruction without Beerus. A few hours before the Tournament of Power, Cus introduces Gowasu to Murichim and the rest of the warriors for Team Universe 10, and was later seen dancing with Murichim and his companions for Gowasu's video, who expected it to get a lot of views on GodTube. Unlike Mojito of Universe 9, Cus is visibly saddened when Universe 10 gets erased, uttering Rumsshi's name in mourning right afterwards. Power Being Rumsshi's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Cus is stronger than him, making her the strongest being in Universe 10. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Healing' – The ability to heal from even the most grievous wounds. She uses it to heal Rumsshi in the manga after the Zen Exhibition Match ends. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Like all of the other fellow angel attendants, Cus is shown to have a staff which allows her to peer into other universes, teleport items at will, and several other very handy features. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Hiromi Konno' *English: TBA Trivia *Like all Gods of Destruction and Angels, Cus' name is a pun of a type of alcohol. Cus' name is a pun on the alcoholic drink: Cusqueña (Peruvian beer). *In the cards revealing each angel's name and personality, Cus' profile depicts her without a halo. *Apart from the Great Priest, Cus is the shortest angel to have appeared. *Judging by her size, appearance and personality she is most likely the youngest of the Angels. *She is the first Angel to show care for the lives of others, in contrast to her family. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Angels Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings